User blog:RedDeadStories/Jonah's Story/ Chapter III/ Remake
We were through our first day of their travel's. We were stopping for the night in Macfarlene's Ranch. Bonnie Macfarlene let the kid's sleep their for the night. Bonnie said when they entered, "I know it's not what your used to kid's but it will sustain you for the next five hour's." Jessica said, "Are you kidding me Miss Macfarlene! This place is great!" Bonnie smiled at her and said, "Why thank you!" Jessica went upstair's to the guest room while Bonnie offered me some tea. I took my shoe's off and sat on the couch. She put the tea on the coffee table and sat down in the other couch. "So Jonah, what happened over in Blackwater. I hear your father killed your mother and cousin what happened to him?" Jonah looked at her and said, "I killed him." Bonnie's eyes' widened as she said, "You... you killed him? I'm so sorry you had to do that." "Don't be Bonnie he was evil." "Why don't you get some sleep huh?" I walked up stair's into the guest room. Jessica was already sound asleep. I took off my shirt and sock's and laid in bed. I cried myslef to sleep knowing that I had killed my own father. My own flesh and blood. But I know he was an evil man. He killed my dear oh dear mother and my beloved cousin Allen. I fell asleep around 11:30 PM. Bonnie walked in early to wake Jessica up to get ready. Typical for a little kid. I got up about five minute's after and walked down stair's. I grabbed a shirt out of the bag of clothes the deputie's gave us. I pulled on my boot's and walked outside. Bonnie was teaching Jess how to play Horseshoe's. I walked over to the sergeant and said, "We should get going soon you know. I'm sure they're already at Manizata Post hunting us down." The Sergeant said, "We're leaving now get Jessica." I called over to Jess and she nodded. She ran inside to grab her bag. She came out. and climbed into the coach. We sped off toward's Mexico. Finally after a long two hour's, we arrived in Chuparosa. "Hola senor, senorita!" I quickly turned around to see Uncle Jose. I jogged over and hugged him. "The sheriff got a, how you say ah.. tele...gram. He told me a few hour's ago. Oh yes ha ha! WELCOME TO MEXICO ( MEH-HE-CO) Jessica walked over and hugged Uncle Jose. Jessica walked through town to get into the house behind the bar. "Ok Jonah, let's get you suited up for the job." A job, um.. No comprendo Uncle Jose. ahh.. sorry no Hablo Espanol." Uncle Jose said, "No problem you fool haha I speak english" So after a long laugh we walked over to his stand. He taught me how to sell the stuff and showed me where everything was. He said I would take the day shift. So I started then. I spent the entire week selling good's to the villager's. I did this for four year's until IT happened. Category:Blog posts